Summer Sky
by Just Another Aceves
Summary: Kylie was pretty happy with her life. She may only have one parent and her ex-best friend, who's also her ex-boyfriend, was a douche only to her, but she was still happy with her lot in life. At least till her half-sister came back and ruined it. Read as Kylie deals with unwanted ex-best friends, her sister's creepy boyfriend and people keeping secrets. Why can't her life be simple
1. Prologue

**Prologue, The End of the Middle.**

**.**

**.**

Staring up at the sunny, summer sky. The day was beautiful. Sun felt comfortably warm on the skin. Perfect weather for someone's birthday.

Too bad I have no one to spend it with.

Really I wasn't surprised. I had subconsciously known I would end up alone.

I turned onto my stomach and frowned, staring up at my house. My childhood home. I've hardly spent as much time home since she moved here. Maybe I'll get it back since she's getting married. Going to become a gross, albeit pretty cool, dead thing. Than again knowing her I probably still won't get it. She has a gift at worming into places she shouldn't be and welcomed while doing it. As much as I try to hate her I can't.

Not wanting to think about her or my problems I turn to stare back up at the sky. Beautiful. Peaceful. The summer sky.

Perfect day for dying.

I turn to look at the big, bottle of pain killers and the bottle of water next to it.

Maybe. It would be painful. Then again so is life.

Thinking about what I'd have to do. Preparations I'd have to make. And guessing the amount I'd have to take.

I can't do it. Too big of chance of failing. Also I don't think I really want to die. What if I'm not noticed of being gone until after my corpse starts rotting and stinking. Or I'm just left here for a long time bc nobody has gone looking for me? And by the time they do I'm unrecognizable?

Nodding in thought, I turn back to staring the sky. I'll just leave this town. Find something that'll make me happy.

With that flimsy thought I concentrated on the comfortable warmth and the beautiful sky, hoping the next year goes by fast and peacefully.

.

_Unfortunately I forgot my sister was a magnet for trouble._

_And somehow so was I._

_.~_

_**Hello all I'm back! I'm redoing my Harry Potter fanfic. This here is a new story that just keeps coming back to me. I know this is short but I'll be updating**__**once a week if that makes it better ! :) anyways leave a review on what you think and thanks for reading! :) **_

_**p.s sorry if it's a bit sad**__**at first don't worry**__**it's not always**__**like**__**that**_

_**~peace and love**_

_**AlwaysAce**_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Reunited and It's Not So Good.**

"Kylie! Get down here now! We're going to be late!"

I exhaled loudly hearing my dad yell. I was excited as well but what's with the need to rush? I looked at the clock, thinking I still had half an hour, I was apparently wrong. I didn't have any time left, in fact he was very right we were going to be late.

"Fuck! Sorry Dad! Coming!" I put all my necessities in my bag and rushed down the stairs.

"It's alright Kiddo, but what did I say about language?"

I laughed, "You don't wanna hear it. So basically it means, just don't cuss in front of you." I say with a smirk towards him as I buckle my seatbelt.

He chuckles while shaking his head. "So Ky ready to share a bathroom?"

"Your joking right? I mean what girl wants to share a bathroom? Honest to God right now I'm glad I have a sister and not a fucking brother. Like seriously imagine that? He'd probably end up befriending hot guys and they'd end up seeing me naked. Wait scratch that a brother wouldn't be so bad." I laugh at the face my dads making, looking like he's about to throw up.

"Yeah thank God you don't have a brother. What if he was a nerd and ended up having gangly and pimple-y friends who saw you naked." Now it's my turn to try not to barf, but I still laugh. He got me back good.

We sat in semi-silence for a while. The only noise was the sound of driving and the radio playing the top forty.

I stared at him for a while, comparing our looks, looking for similarities. Like always trying to assure my place. Both of us had brown hair, but his was lighter and curly. He had pale skin, but not as pale as some other people around forks, my skin was olive toned, on the lighter side but still olive. His eyes were a nice chocolate-y brown while mine were hazel. Our noses were similar though, mine could be considered the feminine side to his nose. I was on the tall side like him. I looked a bit more like my mom though, my Native American descent was pretty obvious on my features. So unless you looked hard like I was doing you wouldn't know we were father and daughter. This upset me a bit. I wanted to look like him. I wanted people to see I was his daughter. Like people could see Bella was his daughter.

When he turned and smiled at me, I tried to gather whatever courage I had to ask him.

"Daddy, you're not-" I wasn't sure if I could really ask him the question or not. I mean we were never really openly mushy or stuff. We basically deflected all that type of stuff with humor. I couldn't ask. I couldn't. I avoided, deflected. Just do what I always do, act silly.

"Daddy, you're not really from Mars are you?" I send a grin towards him, hoping it looks like my normal grin. It does, it fools him. It hurts but I brushed it aside. We weren't the mushy type.

The rest of the trip is spent exchanging teasing jabs at each other.

So it really feels like no time getting to the airport.

We were picking up my older half-sister. I was excited yet nervous. I haven't seen her since I was ten. Which I know doesn't actually seem that long but was in actuality quite long. I mean we missed each other's big moments.

Our first kiss, our first periods, first bra, well I kinda didn't actually miss that. She had one the last time she came to visit but that didn't count since she got it with her mom in California.

Well anyways we missed each other's firsts, teenage edition.

I was nervous. I haven't talked to the girl in five years. She stopped calling and answering my calls a month after her last visit.

As I was nervously watching the crowds incoming people, looking for a tall, brown haired, brown eyed, tan girl, so when a pale as fuck white, short girl came running out of the crowds yelling Charlie, I was quite surprised.

**~•~**

I was angry. Which is understandable. My bitch of a sister has been ignoring me. I mean who does that to a sibling they haven't seen in forever?

The ride back home was awkward. Dad just kept on trying to get her to talk to me but just succeeded in getting her to just talk about her crazy ass mother.

Oh I also forgot to mention I was angry because my dad gave away my car. To the bitch.

She looked like she didn't even like it at first, but as soon as Jacob, notice my scathing tone, started showing her how he fixed it up, she couldn't stop smiling her stupid little flirty smile.

It pissed me off to no end. I ended up sitting with my dad and Uncle Billy glaring at the TV while angrily eating my pizza, I apologized after each angry bite though, I mean pizza never did anything wrong but be delicious and fattening.

I got tired of listening to Bella's giggles and Jacob's flirting tone and just went upstairs.

**~•~**

I had my iPhone on it's dock playing One Direction loudly, while picking out an outfit for tomorrow.

I couldn't decide between my big comfy cream sweater with thick leggings, long bow socks, and brown boots. Or my wine colored sweater with my green, hooded parka, leggings and knee high socks with my brown boots.

Being a girl was so hard sometimes.

I was still staring at the clothes trying to decide when my door was suddenly opened.

I whipped around to see Bella with her bags at the door looking lost and angry.

"Oi your room is adjacent to this room." I said glaring at her. "Also please knock next time! I could've been naked!" I kinda yelled the last part, partially out of embarrassment, I had been dancing, and partially because I was offended at her lack of knocking. Hello common courtesy.

She looked confused instead of leaving. "But this has always been my room."

I snorted, "Darling, it's called switching rooms. Dad let me have this room when I turned thirteen. I mean you've been gone for so long, this room was unloved. It needed me." I gave her a sweet smile.

She was stubborn I'll give her that, "But it's always been mine. Why didn't you just give it back?" She had a small frown, which I'm sure any guy would've given anything to turn it into a smile. I frowned though, I still don't understand how she was so short.

"Honey, this hasn't always been your room. I didn't give it back because I like it. It has my personality now." I waved my hand around, showing how the walls were painted my favorite shade of mint blue, the walls were covered in pictures of me, my friends and family, clothes littering the floor. Thank god the room was bigger than my old one, other wise it'd look quite messy.

"You understand right? I'm just so attached to this room. It'd be quite horrible to separate us." Again I smiled, hopefully it looked genuine. "Here I'll take you to your room."

Smiling big I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her new room. Not my old one that'd be creepy.

I waited making sure she was paying attention, than pushed open her door. "Ta-Da! I decorated it when I heard you were coming back. You didn't give us much warning mind you, but still I accomplished it. The walls were already painted this color so I hope you don't mind them."

She looked like she didn't really like the yellow color but nodded anyway. She just looked around. I actually hadn't decorated much. Just moved around the furniture and hanged some pictures. I had also brought up her old rocking chair and glued on some padding and made it furry. In my opinion I did a great job her room looked cute.

I had the sudden urge to hug her, so I did.

She stiffened at first but relaxed and hugged me back.

The hug brought me out of my funk and I just had to blurt out some sentimental junk. "I'm glad your back home. I missed you. Hopefully we can become close like sisters should."

I hurried out of her room after that, my cheeks burning.

When I got back to my room, I hurried into my pajamas, glad I had already taken my nightly shower and slipped into bed.

As I lay on my bed looking up at my ceiling I realized that the words I said to Bella were true. Hopefully we'll become close.

**~•~**

_Looking back I realize how naive I was to hope for something like that._

_Leah always use to remark I was too innocent._

_**~•~**_

**_A/N: Hey Dolls! Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think in a review. So I think I'll be updating once a month. I know last week I said once a week but I'm starting classes these coming up weeks. I'm four chapters ahead so that'll be the next four months covered. I want to make sure there's a chapter to upload and won't leave it for a long time like I did with my other story._**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**

**_AlwaysAce_**


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II, They Say A Lot Can Happen in Nine Months. **

**~•~**

Exhausting. That's the one word I'd use to explain the past nine months. No I wasn't pregnant. There's a lot of stuff that can happen in nine months. It's not just pregnancies.

Life just got complicated is all.

First, I had to watch my stupid ex-best friend/boyfriend pine after my sister. And said sister pine over some fucking pale creep from Forks.

Later have the same said pale creep come over everyday and hear/watch them be all creepy and lovey dovey. It was intensely gross. Luckily I had reprieves from it in the form of them going to his house, cheer practice and my cousin.

Late May had my crazy sister saying she hated it here and her creepy boyfriend, than running off to Phoenix and falling two stories of stairs breaking her leg, bruising her ribs and spraining her wrists.

Than here's the incredibly stupid part in my mind, she comes back and gets back with her boyfriend. I mean you make huge damn deal about becoming a townie and you "get away" but you come back anyways with a sorry excuse of an apology. Like seriously?

My cousin graduated, exhausting but great. Bella was suppose to go to the graduation party but didn't because Creepy Cullen couldn't. She didn't even get in trouble for that. It was rude as she said she'd go but didn't.

Said cousin got engaged to her boyfriend of four years. I was so happy for her.

Than her fiancé went missing in July, he was missing for almost a month. He came back fuckin' ripped as fuck, taller, his hair was no longer long, it was short, he had a tattoo, he was quiet and craziest of all, he looked so damn old, not old people old but older than his eighteen years of age. He wouldn't say where he had gone and he was distant to my cousin.

Than he broke up with her and got together with her other cousin not a week later. The only satisfaction I can get is two days before they got together the bitch got attacked by a bear.

Most of that happened in August. My birthday was spent comforting my cousin. So there was no Sweet Sixteen for me. Luckily I was still able to party because what else is there to do in two small as fuck towns in the summer but to party? I made sure Leah went to some since she was headed off to WSU in Vancouver which was fortunately and unfortunately four hours away.

Now it's September. The start to my junior year and so far it's been exhausting and it's only the third week.

Today is Bella's birthday. She got mad when we mentioned she's finally eighteen and officially a legal adult. We thought she'd be happy she wasn't.

I was just glad we didn't go to the same school. I went to school on the reservation and Bella went to Forks High School.

My dad had gotten Bella a camera, luckily I had convinced him to get her an actual one instead of a disposable one like he was originally going to get her. With my help he got her one of the new ones Polaroid came out with. Similar to their old ones they made but better. And cuter. It was mint green. Cute, right?

I got her some cute shoes. They were tan studded boots that would match just about anything with cheetah print on the inside. She didn't look as thrilled with them as I had hoped. A waste of money, I just know. Too bad I was a size bigger or I'd take them back and wear them.

I just smiled at her after her fake thanks and left. School didn't start for another hour but it was better than being in the house with her.

I was just thankful my dad had been able to get me a car for my birthday. It was old but had character. By that I mean the paint was faded and a little rusted with a few dents but I loved it nonetheless.

**~•~**

Waitingforthebell to ring was torturous. Hearing Ms. Prindle drone on and on about whatever she was talking about in English was exhausting. Do you know how hard it is to feign attention while not actually paying attention? It's actually not that hard but I was eager to get to cheer practice today.

"Jeez Ky, anymore obvious and the prude might just hold us back." My friend, Ruby smiled. Her voice colored with amusement.

I paled a bit at that which just cause her to snort and hold back her laughter. She turned her head back to the front. "Loser." I smiled and just flipped her off in response.

I kept glancing at the clock, hoping there'd be more time gone by but each time I looked less than a minute had gone by. I guess it was kinda funny but I couldn't help it.

Today's cheer practice was important, it was the first official one of the year and I was the newly elected Co-Captain. It was exciting and put me on clouds for days.

Once the bell rang, I was out of there. I was the first one out. Getting to my locker was easy since the hallways were basically clear but on my way someone just fucking shoulder shoved me.

I turn around to tell them off, but than I see it's none other than Jacob Black. The damn jackass was smirking at me, knowing he pissed me off but starting anything would get me in trouble. I just gave a mocking smile and turned away and sped walked to my locker.

"Kylie wait!" It was his voice, I had no clue why he was calling me. We weren't on speaking terms. Or any kind of terms because he was a grade A asshole. A complete jerkwad. A douche bag. A nitwit. A potato head. A buttface. A lint licker. And as you can see I really don't like him by the obvious childish names I resort to calling him.

Despite that I still kinda, just a little, wanted to hear what he has to say.

I just waited with my face in my locker, hearing him rush over here.

He leant up against the locker next to mine. "So Kyles, what's going on in the Swan household today?" I knew what he was fishing for. It got me angry. Still after her, and still using me to her to her.

"Oh you know, the daily sacrifice. Daddy said we could use Bella today." I said it with a big fake smile thrown at him after I had put away all my stuff, and slammed my locker door. I don't want to deal with this.

I turned away and started walking towards the Gym, I was already in my cheer uniform. So I tried to get there as fast as I can, without running.

I heard him following me. When he grabbed my shoulder I was verifiably angry. I spun around, angry sneer on my face.

"Look Loverboy, you want to know what Bella is doing today? She is going to the Cullen's. They're throwing her a small birthday party, just them and her. Afterwards she's probably going upstairs with Edward, to that room of his and than they're going to be having a fun birthday fuck! Happy knowing now? Knowing the girl you've been in love with since we were five still doesn't love you or care about you, is happily in love with that pale freak from Forks! That they'll probably going have sex tonight as a birthday gift and Bella will probably enjo-!" I was cut off by a stinging on my cheek. Realizing what happened, my eyes started watering, once I looked up at Jacob, I just saw the face of a person pissed the fuck off. No regret. I looked around and noticed no one was around, I was glad. I didn't want anybody to have seen me get slap. I was already humiliated enough, didn't need to have some humiliation sprinkles on top.

A humiliated, angry Kylie didn't make a happy girl at all.

So I punched Jacob in the nose, unfortunately I didn't hear that satisfying crack.

After the punch though I ran. I went into the girls restroom closest to the gym and fixed myself. Thanking the spirits that I wear contacts and could explain the redness towards that.

Never once in my life has Jacob Black ever hit me. Not as kids and not when we were teens, not when we were dating. Never.

After cleaning myself up, I just stared at the mirror. Staring at the girl who seemed to be losing control.

Slowly. And despite that not knowing anyway to prevent it.

And I.

I was sickened.

.

_My grandma always told me don't let anyone get me down and especially not a boy. How I wish I could've listened._

_._

**_a/n hey guys! So I'm updating early because I've got time on my hands. (I crashed my parents car.. Oops) and tomorrow is my graduation ceremony (GO CLASS OF 2014!) I finished school on pie day but tomorrow is when I get my diploma yay! So bc of the time on my hands and the fact that I'm going to be an official graduate tomorrow I've decided to update (YAY!) ! So tell me what you guys think. It felt like something was missing when I wrote it but I couldn't find it. Don't forget to review because those make me insanely happy and I jump around for a bit. Lol anyways _**

Love Ya

-ALWAYS Ace


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III. **

**.-**

_**November**_

The days after Bella's birthday was a bust, in fact her birthday was too. She came home with stitches, I felt bad for her. No birthday should end with stitches. Well unless it involved good amount of alcohol, and partying. Both which I doubt happened at pretty boy's house.

Anyways the days following Bella's birthday it seemed like there was trouble in paradise between her and the creep. I kinda had a feeling what was going to happen between them and despite how much I dislike her I didn't want to see that happen. Cause heartbreak sucks. With all the crap that was happening I just withdrew from everyone. My cousin included.

Three days after Bella's birthday, my poor sister got dumped. In the woods.

Yeah, not great. At all. I felt some of the pain for her. Talk about harsh.

Especially since Bella, the ditz she is got herself lost in them. Had a whole search party looking for her for hours. I didn't get to search even though I wanted to. Dad wouldn't let me. Not that I could blame him. I mean he lost one daughter in the woods, he probably didn't want to lose another. Cause I admit my sense of direction is nonexistent.

Sam Uley had found her though. The great "protector".While I was thankful, I also had the satisfaction of the bastard being unable to look me in the eye. Basically nowhere near me. My satisfaction was gone quickly when I saw her.

She was catatonic.

She hasn't been the same since. It's been horrible. But I was already tiring of it. It was Thanksgiving break. And luckily I'll be able to sleep in otherwise I'd be dead be dead by next week due to exhaustion.

My nights are basically sleepless. Usually I lie awake waiting for her piercing scream and fall asleep waiting, just to wake up what feels like minutes later to her scream. Than I stay awake for another two-three hours to calm her down and get her back to sleep. I usually end up falling asleep with her in her bed or in her rocking chair.

She's still been basically catatonic. If I wasn't zombie-phobic, I'd compare her to one.

Dad tries to help, but I usually tell him I've got it. It's been taking a toll on me though. I've got bags constantly, I'm pale enough to actually be considered as Bella's sister now and my eyes were always red and I've been called up to the Principal's many times just to be asked if I was smoking weed.

Thankfully my favorite person was coming this weekend. Although she probably won't be happy with me. I've had to quit cheer.

I actually cried that day and didn't go calm Bella down that night. I let her just keep on screaming and crying. My dad wasn't home that night, he had the graveyard patrol. It had been a Friday, you know party hardy Fridays.

I felt so guilty the next day, but I didn't say anything about it and neither did Bella, like I said a zombie.

_Looking back, I probably could've prevented a lot of things. I was cowardly though, even if I hadn't known it, I was afraid._

_**January.**_

Today dad called a family meeting. I was surprised it took this long for him to call one.

But at the same time, I wasn't surprised. It's been about a year since she came. He probably wanted to give her a year here, see how it'd turn out. Kinda didn't turn out well.

When we were all seated at the table, my dad looked at both of us. His expression turned more grim and determined.

"I've called this here family meeting for a reason." He turned to Bella, "Bells, baby, we're worried here. You've been like this for months. Not talkin' to nobody, sitting staring at nothin, not goin out. You've lost so much weight, honey, we're scared. We think it'll be much better for you to move back with your mother. She's already bought a pla-" He was interrupted by Bella. Which let me tell you was majorly surprising.

"What! No! Charlie! Please don't send me away! I want to stay here! Please don't make me go. I promise I'll get better Charlie! I swear!" She was showing so much emotion I was shocked. Her eyes were watering, which wasn't shocking, but her eyes were pleading. She had moved to grab him, gripping his hand and arm. Than she had to go as do a no-no. "In fact I was already thinking of going shopping with Kylie after school tomorrow. Please Charlie don't make me go."

I glared at her. Knowing her she'd go to all the boring stores with old people clothing. Also she didn't ask. I mean, how rude!

But than I turned to my dad, he looked so happy at Bella's reaction. He loved us both so much and hearing that one of his daughters wants to stay with him, well he certainly overlooked the Charlie-thing.

"Yeah?" At her frantic nodding he broke out into a grin. "Well that's great Bells. I'll go call your mom. Let her know your decision, but," here his face gets all stern and sheriff-like," if you're not better in a month, I'm sending you to your moms wether you want to or not, got it young lady?" Again she frantically nods. "Alright good." Than he leaves taking the house phone with him.

I turn to her, "Okay if we're going shopping together I choose the stores, cause no offense but you have no sense of fashion." I'm giving her my 'We're doing this my way, else you better take the highway' look.

"Fine, than I choose the restaurant." She says giving me a challenging look.

I don't mind, so I agree. We also agree on the time tomorrow.

I go to sleep that night with a smile and hope that tonight it'll be different, and I'll get a goods night sleep.

.

_Leah once told me I hope for too much, she was right. _

_**A/N: Hola choconachos! It's been awhile. Or not. So is decided to update four days early. In celebration of the tests I did really well in today. Seriously this collage stuff was confusing. Lol it's not really in celebration but whatever. **_

_**This chapter felt a little short but it felt right to end it there so sorry. Tell me what you guys think though! **_

_**And I know people are reading this! Which btw thanks for all the follows, favorites, reviews and views! Really it means a lot so thank you ever so much. Making me feel all mushy and blushy! ;) haha**_

_**Enjoy the read and please review!**_

_**~Always Ace**_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV, Off Her Rocker**

**Kylie's PoV**

I was exhausted, the next day. And definitely not looking forward to having to go to school. After getting up from Bella's bed, the girl still asleep. I went to go take a shower, like always I look at myself in the mirror before getting in.

I didn't look healthy anymore. My once shiny, voluminous hair was now dull and flat, my eyes were red behind my glasses, there were heavy bags under my eyes, not those stayed up too late bags, no they were those deep purple bags that could pass for really bad bruises. My skin once a nice olive tone was now pale and grey, I had even gotten skinnier which was once a dream of mine, now I wish for the weight back. I was tall, well kinda, standing at five eight and basically being skin and bones was so unattractive.

I looked so horrible I wanted to cry, I just thanked the spirits that I didn't get bad acne otherwise I probably would've cried.

No longer wanting to look at myself I got into the shower. Determination sinking in to get Bella better.

A thought that made me groan and cry a little (I had actually gotten soap into my eye.) I was going to need help and unfortunately I knew who that help might have to be from. Hopefully it won't be soon. Because I still hadn't forgiven the little bitch and he thinks he's lucky. Lucky my ass.

_Oh well, Grandma sometimes said that you'll sometimes have to work with people you dislike to accomplish your task._

Bella came into my room as I was applying my mascara. I gave her the universal wait a minute gesture and finished applying the mascara. In the reflection of my mirror I could see her watching me.

She seemed kind of confused. I kinda was too, I mean she usually never waited patiently. Usually telling me to hurry up, eager to get to school. Has she been like that these past few weeks and I haven't noticed?

As I was double checking my makeup, making sure there was no mistakes flaws or incorrect blends, she finally spoke up.

"How do you do that?" Her voice was unsure and a bit timid. So unlike how I was used to hearing her. Well how she was six months ago. She didn't really speak as a zombie.

"Do what?" Because almost like always I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Look good when just an hour ago I saw you look like death?"

I laughed a bit at her question. If I was another girl, I would've been upset with the question. Wait no scratch that, I kinda am upset but I've learned to deal with a lot of things just by laughing.

"Well Bella, it takes years of practice and tips being exchanged. Although my friend would try to argue and say it's just a spirit-given gift to cheerleaders." I gave a sad huff of laugh thinking of my friends. Not doing cheerleading or the other sports I usually do has limited my time with my friends. I hardly see them. Bella was basically my only friend now. And let me tell you, she's not a very good friend.

I turned my attention back to Bella. Maybe she wants me to do her makeup?

"You want me to do your makeup? Come on, sit on my chair." I started steering her towards my chair and pushing her down before she objects.

"Okay this will be fun." I say giving her what I hope is a reassuring smile. And just like that we had a bonding moment.

And it was pretty great.

_That bonding moment is probably what prevented me from hating her, it started a chain of moments._

My Uncle Harry always likes to say "If something is too good to be true, it probably is." And let me tell you that was so accurate. I mean I thought I was having a good day. Despite feeling forced to hang out with Bella today, I was having a good day. I was able to really hang out with my friends and I didn't see Jacob at all today. I'll admit there were a few times she was starting to act a bit weird but I brushed it off I mean I couldn't expect her to act all normal considering these past few months.

But like Uncle Harry's saying, it was all too good to be true.

Especially since right now I was watching Bella walk towards four men outside of One-Eyed Pete's bar. I've been shouting at her the last couple of minutes but she wasn't listening to me. She just continued to walk towards them. I was about to go grab her and run back to my car.

I was about to do that too but she had finally reached the four men. She just started talking to them. I couldn't believe her! She looked back at me and than turned back the guys and started walking back to me.

She was scaring the crap out of me. I couldn't believe her. I'm sure she doesn't know them despite her claims. What is wrong with her!

Before she got close enough I started walking away from her.

"We're going home." I'm pretty sure my tone is cold from me barely restraining my anger.

"And you'll be lucky if I don't tell dad." That must've really struck a chord in her stupid brain because she grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me around.

"No you can't! Please Kylie! Don't tell Charlie! Please! I really thought I knew them! Please!" I was kinda shocked she was begging me. I looked into her eyes and she was about to start crying and even though I knew it was wrong I agreed not to tell Dad.

On the way home I put the radio back to my favorite station and volume loud enough to discourage any talk. I now knew that Bella was off her rocker.

I just know not telling dad about Bella's stunt today is a bad idea and is going to come back and bite me in the ass.

.

_Like Daddy likes to remind me, "It's easier to do the wrong thing than the right thing" unfortunately I'm wasn't taking his advice that day._

.

**A/N: Hello Darling Dolls! I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter you'll see more of Jacob! Yay! Or not so yay? Haha**

**Regardless, tell me what you think ya? I'd love your guys' feedback so I can feel all warm and fuzzy! ;) lol jk (on the warm and fuzzy part, like I said I'd love to hear your feedback)**

**Btw Teen Wolf! I'm in love with that show! And the boys ;) haha and omg Derek !**

**Sorry that's all !**

**Peace out Dolls!**

_**Always Ace**_

_**p.s sorry it's short. The next one is longer. I posted this early bc you know #teamprocrastination has been writing a lot.**_


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V, Where's the Nearest Insane Asylum?**

**Rated T for language.**

**Kylie's POV**

I didn't speak to Bella when we got home, I didn't go wake her up and sit with her when she had nightmares and I didn't say anything to her when I saw her the next morning.

I was too angry with her. I mean she could've gotten hurt, because I sincerely doubt she knew those guys or thought she knew them.

With her leaving to work I was left all alone at the house. Left me time to contemplate my life.

Which was pretty sucky in the past two years. I mean all the shit that went down with Jacob and Bella the psycho coming here and me becoming a loser. Like I said a sucky year.

I just wish it was how it was three years ago. Where most of us were innocent and still a bit naive. Well where I was mainly innocent and really naive.

Thinking of three years ago I was reminded of Jacob. His fourteenth birthday party was actually probably the beginning of the end for us.

It was bittersweet and making me miss him even though I kinda hate him.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Jakers."

**-•-**

Later when Bella came home yelling for me I thought she probably got in car crash or saw one of those big ass bears that's been around lately.

I had gotten my old softball bat and had run outside prepared to strike something just find that my sister was beaming next to some dirt bikes.

It kinda pissed me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" Okay maybe more than kinda pissed off, more like angry as fuck. But come on the girl basically almost scared me to death.

She at least had the decency to look a bit ashamed. So I was mollified, for now.

"Sorry Kylie, but look what I got! And for free too!" She said beaming at me again while waving her arm to the bikes. I check them out and I wasn't surprised to see why she got them for free.

"Bella doll, these bikes are basically scrap metal with the way they are." She look disappointed. Which was relief till she got this excited look. That look really gave me a foreboding chill and I instantly wanted to interrupt what she was about to say -

"Well you seem to know how they work so maybe you could fix them?"

- but was too late.

And she fixed me with this pleading look and I just wanted to hit her for being pretty and looking so sad. I know that doesn't make sense but it does.

"I-" Ugh I hate you Bella Swan! She's a master manipulator. Those eyes, looking just like daddy's and looking so sad.

I just know I was going to regret this. And probably cry over it but said it. Those horrible seven words.

"I can't but I know who can."

They basically just condemned my life.

**-•-**

Fifteen minutes later and despite my better judgement we were driving up the street to Jacob Black's house.

And two houses away you see his ugly mug peering out the window grinning excitedly. No doubt having heard her crazy loud engine.

And seeing him so excited for Bella twisted my guts (or was it my heart?) and made me desperate to go back to my house and curl up on my bed listening to One Direction and Ed Sheeran.

As soon as we parked Jacob was already out the door bounding down the walk way to Bella's door.

"Bella!" His grin was wide and genuine, I don't think he's seen me yet, and his stupid hair fell loose around his stupid face.

"Hey Jacob!" She was smiling back just as wide as he was as he helped her out. "You grew again!"

"Yuhp! Six five now." His grin was smug and I just wanted to slap his stupid face. "You wanna come in?"

After her nod of confirmation, Jacob led her into his house all the while shouting-

"Dad look who's here!"

Billy rolled in from the kitchen with curious expression and don't ask me how but the guy gets a big grin and shouts out -

"Ky! You're back! Have you finally forg-" and he finally got my signals to shut up.

Once he saw Jacobs angry face turn towards me, he hurried and intervened. Well more like distracted Bella so she wouldn't pay attention to Jacob or me.

He still didn't do a great job.

"What do you think you're doing here." And there we go, with his false bravado. Looking at his angry face that was way to close I think it was false.

"Don't take that tone with me Loverboy. I'm the one who brought Bella and I'm definitely the one who can convince her to leave and not come back." I whisper yelled back at him. Ending with my signature bitch smirk.

He just glared at me and turned back to Bella.

"So Bella, what do you want to do?" His grin back, close to the bright one he gave her earlier. It was painful to see, especially since he never sent me a smile that bright. Never.

When he answered her question by saying he was going to work on his car, I wasn't surprised. He's been in love with cars since we were children and talking about rebuilding one since we were twelve.

"Okay than let's go there. Come on Ky!" Bella was still so oblivious as she sent me a warm smile. Surprising me. If I didn't know better I'd think she was starting to like me.

"I-"

"She wants to stay here and catch up with my dad, don't you Lee?" He sent me a warning glare and a fake smile when he notices Bella turning to him. I just nod though.

I hated being called Lee. He knows it too.

"Yeah, yeah. Been wanting to spend some quality time with one of my favorite people." Sending a wobbly smile at Billy and than Bella. "Go on ahead Bella, I'll go outside in a bit."

With that the two headed out. Taking my broken heart with them.

_I used to tell myself that with time we could get over Jacob Black, unfortunately I was wrong. And not for the first time._

It wasn't long before I had to go out and get Bella so we can head home. Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for the laughter and lovey-doveyness in the garage. It kinda made me wanna puke and run at the same time.

It didn't take long for Bella to notice me. "Kylie! Finally what took you so long?" Her smile was so bright that I felt bad for being even the tiniest bit upset about them together.

"Sorry Bella, I always get into mine and Billy's conversation." Giving her a just as bright smile which was kinda hard with Jacob glaring at me. Made me want to hurry up and tell her we should get going.

"Oh, well you're here now!" I couldn't believe how happy she was after just one afternoon. It was kinda exciting to burst her bubble. The thought was horrible but true. "Do you know Quil and Embry?" She was so hyper but she pointed to the two people I somehow missed in my initial scan of the garage.

"Hello boys. Getting pretty hot aren't you, Quilly baby? You too, Em. I'm pretty shocked." I jokingly said. I don't even know how I missed them, Quil seemed to have gained muscle looking much hotter and Embry was starting to lose his baby fat. Pretty fast too. He was gorgeous.

"Don't you know it, Ky! You know I'm still waiting for you to hook me up with your friend Ruby!" Quil was all smiles as he spoke, unfortunately his bringing up Ruby brought me back to times I'd rather forget. Fortunately I was saved by Bella.

"Great! You guys know each other! Come on Kylie sit with me." She said this while getting up to usher me to where she was sitting.

I gave her an apologetic smile while backing away from her.

"Sorry again Bella but we gotta head home. Daddy's waiting with dinner for us." The fact that her smile dimmed ever so much made mine just the bit brighter. Horrible, I know.

Unfortunately Jacob noticed and was now giving me a death glare, so I decided to hurry this up.

"Well we'll be leaving now. Nice seeing you boys. Bella let's go." I just stood there waiting for Bella to say her goodbyes. Hopefully there'll be no barf coming from me.

"Well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started

rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" Jacob asked this still giving her those eyes and ugh!

"Could I come back tomorrow?" Sundays were the bane of her existence. I wasn't surprised she asked. I just knew I wasn't going. Not like I'd actually be wanted.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins. I just glared at them and they stopped looking a bit solemn as if remembering someone's funeral. Good.

Jacob smiled in delight making me feel ill. "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," Bella said.

Jacob's face fell a little. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

She just shook her head looking a bit upset by his words. "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes at Quil. I rolled with them.

"That doesn't seem right," Jacob shook his head.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" A fortune and we all know it. Maybe I should've just fixed them for her.

He smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons."

I can't believe she said that! Oh my god I just wanted to puke. I mean doesn't she know what not what to say around teenage boys?

Quil grinned widely at Embry and whispered something I didn't catch. Jacob's hand flashed out to smack

the back of Quil's head. "That's it, get out," he muttered. And guessing by his reaction it wasn't something I'd have wanted to hear. Quil was such a boy sometimes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

As soon as we were out of sight, I heard Quil and Embry chorus, "Wooooo!"

The sound of a brief scuffle followed, interspersed with an "ouch" and a "hey!"

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow…" I heard Jacob threaten. His voice was low and menacing and again I was having flashbacks and I just wanted to get the hell out of there. So I started speed walking to the car leaving behind Bella who was giggling over what happened.

.

I wanted to be angry about taking Bella to the Black house but I couldn't she was just so bubbly.

My dad was equally shocked, I mean who could blame him. We were use to silent and creepy Bella.

I wasn't angry but I was upset. So I proceeded to call my cousin as soon as I had gone upstairs to my room.

I bitched to my heart's content.

It didn't make me feel better.

That night as I went to bed, I cried myself to sleep.

And the next morning when I woke up in my own bed, not having got up to screams, I cried some more.

.

_My old elementary teacher use to always scream at us that the choices we made than, reflect the ones we'd make later and she sure bet that we were going to regret them. I thought she was just reaching her limit with children, that she wanted to scare us._

_Her words just echo in my head now._

_Boy did I regret them._

_._

_**A/N: Hello Gorgeous Readers! How'd you like this chapter? I kinda like it. The end is a bit iffy to me but I didn't know how else to end it.**_

_**How's your summer so far my dear lovelies? **_

_**Hope it's been great! **_

_**Remember tell me what you thought about the chapter! Good, bad they both inspire me!**_

_**TaTa for now!**_

_**Always Ace**_


End file.
